


I Swear By The Stars

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemy, Altean Alchemy, Broken Dreams, Canon Divergence, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Hope, Mutual Support, Private Conversations, Private Thoughts, Promises, Stress, What It Could Have Been, What It SHOULD Have Been, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Sometimes the best way to succeed is to accept that somewhere, out there, is someone better suited for your role, and allowing them the chance to excel. All’s fair in love and war.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Swear By The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Screw the Canon saying Lotor committed mass genocide of his own people. Screw that! Aka, a Canon divergent self-indulgent drabble about Lotor and Allura, and the meaning of not being worthy of the secrets to Altean Alchemy! 
> 
> Another Wednesday is here and another one of what will hopefully be 52 Oneshots. I've had this idea in mind for much too long and just had to get it out before it ate me alive. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A broken man wept iridescent tears of the sacred steps of the promised land, smited by the gods above for impulses that were unfit for heightened alchemic sensitivity.

Prince Lotor didn't know whether Allura knew of what happened specifically, but from the minute the dust cloud settled, it was clear that only one of them had succeeded, and it was her. She radiated with each step, like quintessence and power couldn't be contained to her mortal form.

He had come up short, and knew, should they want to succeed in making the world a better place, the universe a better place, he had to let her take the lead. He couldn't allow someone with the heart to accept the knowledge of the divine to be beneath him. He didn't want to replicate his father and his mistakes by having the witch beside him.

Allura found him gazing out of the windows, knees curled up to his chest. All of the others had retired to bed hours ago.

His long, purple fingers rested against the cool glass as he gazed out into infinite space. Stars glistened from all around him as the Castle of Lions cruised through between destinations. Having a shift that could move with autopilot meant that he didn’t need to be tense, constantly looking over his shoulder. And, with the little, Green Paladin’s invention of cloaking, they were drifting through star systems without radar detection from the Galra Empire and those who still stood against him.

Perhaps he shouldn’t still be on The Castle of Lions, but there he was, and he had no intention of leaving. Regardless, when Allura stepped into his peripheral vision, he allowed tense muscles to relax. Old habits die hard, and even the most unconscious practices were still deeply ingrained into his psyche, whether he wanted to acknowledge them or not.

He allowed her to ease herself down beside him, tuck a strand of his long white hair behind his ear and, finally, finally, met her gaze.

She was dressed for bed, wearing a pair of blue-white silken bedclothes, a button-up shirt and trousers held into place with a ribbon. Her hair was tied back simply into a ponytail, and her crown had been left behind. She walked barefoot on the smooth marbled floors, gliding over them without acknowledging how cold the surface was. She had even removed her earrings. Regardless of her relaxed and fatigued appearance, the princess looked as beautiful as Lotor had ever seen her.

He couldn’t help but allow the smallest of smiles to cross his lips when he saw her reach for his hand. He opened his balled fist and accepted her presence beside him. They exchanged a brief nod, both of their eyes trained on the stars they passed in the infinite expanses of space.

They had seen these stars before, but, being amongst constellations as often as they were desensitised them to their beauty. Instead, they stared out at them with a level of disinterest known only to those who would have spent decaphebes gazing out of windows in space=crafts, wondering about what else was there. Only to find out that everything wasn’t as lively and colourful as the comets, asteroids and star systems made it look.

They were silent for a while, but it was Prince Lotor, Emperor Lotor of the Galra Empire, who spoke up. He bowed his head, his long white hair obscuring part of his face. His yellow eyes were puffy from his tears. But there was no need to shed tears anymore. He couldn’t let her know how upset he was, even though he was sure she already knew.

"I'd anyone is going to bring the universe into the age of prosperity, it's you, Allura."

Her breath hitched, beautiful gem-like eyes glistening under the glow of the distant stars. She squeezed his hand, causing him to turn and face her, their gazes meeting, "Lotor-"

"You have what I was lacking. There is nothing more to say. You should lead once this is all over."

She shook her head, drawing their interlocked hands to her lips. She kissed them and closed her eyes.

A silence settled between them, it was easy, but nowhere near comfortable; filled with words they wished they had the nerve to say to one another.

"What about you?" she asked, her voice breathy and hushed, "I can't ask you to step aside, I'd never ever-"

"You needn't ask, my love, I will do so gladly. I will fight for liberation, with my heart on the edge of my sword. I'll lead the charge on the ground."

Allura didn’t hesitate to reply, "And risk losing you, never."

"Please. I have countless sins to atone to..."

"10,000 years is plenty of time to have sinned," Allura said, drawing Lotor closer to her, "There is nothing you could have done that would make me love you less."

“I love you, and I promise that things are going to be better. We are too close now, my love.”

“Lotor, I swear to you, we are going to create a new universe, where we can lead together, and bring forward a new age of colour and transparency.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
